An Unlikely Alliance
by Rising Inferno
Summary: Randy Orton, the cunning viper. Mickie James, the country girl. Are they An Unlikely Alliance?
1. Only The Beginning

An Unlikely Alliance

I do not own Mickie, Randy or any other WWE Superstars

This is dedicated to my slightly psychotic, demonic best friend Chlomaine101 who gave me the inspiration to write this and this is something we have worked on together and in our opinion this story is, to quote the famous word of The Miz, AWESOME!

Only The Beginning

Friday Night Smackdown had begun and boo's and chants erupted from the crowd as soon as Wade Barrett's theme music was heard. He made is way toward the ring, surrounded with an air of arrogance. The atmosphere changed when Randy Orton's theme made itself heard. Cheers and screams where heard throughout the arena as Kelly Kelly accompanied the Viper to the ring.

The match started aggressively as Randy and Barrett had no intention of holding back any force within their punches. Barrett was gaining the upper hand as he suplexed Randy. Barrett rebounded off of the ropes, he had planned to elbow Randy in the chest, but that failed as Barrett found himself scoop-power slammed into the canvas. Barrett rolled out of the ring, as to buy himself some time, but Randy followed. As he was approaching, Barrett was able to delivered a few solid punches to the side of Randy's head. Randy crawled back into the ring, but as Barrett was entering through the ropes Randy connected a swift kick to Barrett's head, causing him to hang on the second rope. Sensing the opportunity, Randy was able to perform his signature middle rope DDT successfully. He then coiled, slamming his fists onto the mat, preparing for an RKO, but it never happened as someone grabbed his legs. He escaped the hold and looked back to see that it was Kelly who had stopped him. He turned just in time to see a boot coming is way. On instinct alone, he dropped onto the mat and rolled out of the way just in time to see Barrett's boot connect with Scott Armstrong's head. As soon as Randy got up, he tossed Barrett out of the ring and turn his attention to Kelly, who was now behind him. He looked at her with a murderous glint in his eyes.

He was just about to say something when Barrett had grabbed his arms and held him there while Kelly slapped him in the face repeatedly. Kelly's slapping was suddenly stopped as someone had grabbed her by the hair and threw her out of the ring. Barrett wrapped a hand her throat and backed her into the turnbuckles. Mickie James stared back at him with cold loathing eyes and kicked him in the sternum and successfully executed her trademark Mickie DDT which set him up to receive a devastating RKO. Scott Armstrong just crawled back into the ring to count Randy Orton's victory. Barrett rolled out of the ring to where Kelly Kelly was struggling to get up and helped her walk up the ramp. Mickie was still in the ring leaning on the ropes and having a screaming match with Kelly. She turned around only to come face to face with the Viper. As if suddenly realising who she was in the ring with, she slowly backed away. Randy, however, stalked toward her and raised her arm and then slithered out of the ring as his music played. A number of expressions crossed Mickie's face but a small smirk-like smile mixed with confusion graced her face as she watched the Viper walk away.


	2. Cold Blooded Revenge

An Unlikely Alliance

Once again, I unfortunately do not own any WWE Superstar.

Cold Blooded Revenge

Smackdown had been a hectic night, but now it was rolling around to the main event match. Mickie James vs Kelly Kelly for the Divas Championship. Mickie was in her locker room doing stretching out her muscles getting ready for her chance to take the title once and for all.

While continuing to stretch, Mickie looked toward the T.V and was watching being beat down by Heath Slater. Upon hearing the door open, Mickie turned her head in that direction and smiled when she saw her best friend and current WWE Women's Champion Melina Perez. "Good luck out there. Kick some blonde butt." Melina smiled and gave her a hug. Mickie smiled back. "Thanks. She's going to get everything she deserves." They both turned to the T.V just in time to see Edge deliver a Spear out of absolutely nowhere. 1… 2… 3. Mickie and Melina went up in cheers upon seeing Edge secure his place into the Elimination Chamber. "Well it my time to shine." Mickie left the locker room and she was walking down the corridor she ran into the former World Heavyweight Champion himself. "Great match." He smirked at her. "Thanks, did you expect anything less? Good luck in your title match" Edge wrapped in a one arm hug and walked off.

Mickie was near the curtain when she heard Kelly Kelly's entrance theme play. She almost laughed when she Kelly limping to the ring and booing of the crowd. They really hated Kelly Kelly right now. The crowd once again erupted once Mickie's theme was heard and it got even louder when she was seen. On the way to the ring, she imitated Kelly and the crowd was in hysterics. But when Mickie slid into the ring Kelly wasted no time in attacking her. The ring bell went and the match officially started. Once Mickie was on her feet, she was definitely fighting the fight. Mickie gained the upper hand as prosecuted a standing hurricanrana. Punches were exchanged. Kicks were received. Suplexes, springboard dives, DDT's, powerbombs and many near falls later proved that this match may be as aggressive as Randy Orton and Wade Barrett's match.

After a perfectly executed Mickie DDT, she was going for the pin. 1… 2. Mickie felt herself being pulled away as the bell was rung. She turned to see that Barrett was the one who pulled her away. Grabbing her hair, Barrett threw her on the mat, causing the back of Mickie's head to violently bounce off of the canvas. Barrett helped Kelly up told her to leave the ring. As Mickie is holding her head, Barrett roughly grabs her by the arm forcing her to her feet. "Maybe this will teach you not to interfere in any of my matches." He continued to taunt her as she struggled to get free. He picks her up in the position for Wasteland and looks toward the ramp when he hears Randy Orton's theme. Randy just stood there warning Barrett not to do it by shaking his head no. Barrett nodded in understanding but then a feral smile slid onto his face as delivered Wasteland anyway. Randy ran toward the ring and slid under the ropes. Barrett tried attacking upon his entry but was tackled down. Randy was in full Viper – Apex Predator mode as he beat down Barrett and clotheslined him out of the ring. As Barrett was making his retreat Randy turned toward Mickie. He kneeled down to check on her, slowly rolled her to apron and picked her up in a bridal fashion and carried her to the backstage area.


	3. Somebody That I Used To Know

An Unlikely Alliance

Will never own WWE

Somebody That I Used To Know

The next week on Smackdown, things were not any better as last week. For one, Christian was facing Mark Henry for the World Heavyweight Championship, was about to claim it as his, until Alberto Del Rio attacked him and tore his pectoral muscle due to his Cross Armbreaker. With that, Mark Henry not only retained the title, but also secured his place as champion in the Elimination Chamber match. Another problem was that John Laurinaitis completely screwed over John Cena in his WWE Championship match against The Miz.

Mickie sat in her locker room. She was not scheduled for a match tonight, which to her, was kind of disappointing. She really wanted to get her hands on Kelly Kelly especially after she didn't get to finish what she started last week, all because of Wade Barrett.

Speak of the devil. She heard her door open then close and that's who she saw once she turned around, Wade Barrett. He slowly made his way toward her which made Mickie slowly walk backwards until her back was up against the lockers. Barrett's arms went either side of Mickie's head, effectively trapping her there. He smirked evilly and leaned forward, brushing his lips against her ear. "I'm not finished getting my revenge for what you did to me last week." He pulled back to see her reaction. Confusion and fear crossed her features and he chuckled ruefully. "You think I'm satisfied with just performing Wasteland on you? I'm nowhere near satisfied." And with that said, Barrett once again leaned down, but this time trying to kiss her.

Mickie tried shoving him away and turning her face every time he got close to her lips. Barrett pushed himself right against her, once again effectively stopping her from moving. Mickie called out for help, hoping someone would hear her. Her prayers were answered by the most unlikely person, Randy Orton. Randy had kicked open the locker room door grabbed Barrett by the back of his shirt and threw him up against the lockers. Barrett got lose from Randy's grasp and fled the room.

Mickie slid down the locker and buried her head in her hands as tears started to trickle down and streak her face. Randy turned to her, helped her up and sat her on the bench. Randy gently took hold of her wrists and removed them from her face so he could look into her eyes. He asked what happened and she explained. Upon hearing what Barrett's intentions were, he got up and punched one of the many lockers within the room. After calming down he turned back to her. "What happened to the psycho Mickie we knew? Embrace the voices Mickie. Be the Mickie who could never be pushed around. Embrace the voices and be psycho again." With that said Randy stood up and left Mickie to her thoughts.

Once Randy left Mickie's locker room anger came to his face again. He stalked through the corridors of the arena to his destination. He had enough of Wade Barrett parading around think he owned the place, he had enough of Kelly Kelly acting like a stuck up snob and most of all, he had enough with no one doing anything about it. All this came to end tonight. He was going to do something about it.

He knocked, well more like banged his fist on the door. He heard the person say come in and so he did. Randy Orton was now face to face with Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long. "Randy Orton." Teddy said with a smile on his face. "What can I do for ya playa?"

Fifteen minutes later Teddy Long's entrance music was heard and the crowd went off like fireworks. "Holla playa's. Now I have had great suggestion from a superstar for a main event mixed tag team match!" More cheers were heard, then absolute silence as Teddy was about to speak. "The participants are Wade Barrett and Kelly Kelly against the team of Randy Orton and Mickie James."


	4. The Bitch Is Back

An Unlikely Alliance

As you know, I do not own WWE, only the plot.

The Bitch Is Back

Wade Barrett was beyond pissed. He was not supposed to have a match tonight. He continued his walk down to Teddy Long's office, yelling at everyone to get out of his way. He slammed the door open as soon as he reached it, not even bothering to knock. Teddy sat there with an expectant look. It was obvious that Barrett would come barging into his office and he was fully prepared for this encounter. "Wade, what can I do for ya, playa?"

"You know exactly what I'm here for. I want you to cancel this match. That is not a request." Barrett demanded as sneered at the Smackdown General Manager.

"Now why would I do something that playa? This match is a great and this is my show and I don't take orders from the likes of you. So suck it up playa and get ready for your match because it's next." With that said, Teddy turned his attention to the person who silently entered his office behind Barrett. "Show, good to see ya." Barrett turned around only to come face to face with The World's Largest Athlete, The Big Show. "Hey Teddy, this guy giving you any trouble?" Big Show asked while looking Barrett in the eye, sending a message that was painfully obvious to everyone in the room. 'Walk out now or you'll be leaving on a stretcher.' Barrett stood there defiantly, before leaving in an even more pissed off mood then he was in before he arrived.

XXX

Mickie sat in her locker room lacing up her boots, a devilish smirk upon her lips. She knew no one was going to expect what was going to happen tonight. Oh she could not wait to get her hands on either Kelly or Barrett. Ultimate revenge would be hers tonight, she was not going to sit back and let Randy have all the action. A small chuckled slipped past her lips as she thought about the match.

There was a knock at the door. Mickie called out to for them to enter and that was when Victoria entered. A smirk appeared on Victoria's lips as she knew just from Mickie's appearance what was going to happen to her opponent tonight and she did not feel one ounce of sympathy for Kelly Kelly or Wade Barrett. Victoria approached Mickie and gave her a hug. "Have fun kicking ass out there." With that said, Mickie smiled and walked out the door to head toward the ring.

XXX

Wade Barrett and Kelly Kelly were already in the ring, being booed relentlessly of course, when Randy Orton's music came on. Fans stood from their seats as the Viper stalked slowly toward the ring, smirking as he did so. He could not wait to get his hands on Barrett. This rivalry was going to end tonight and he and Mickie would come out on top. Randy stood in the ring and that was when the lights went out. The arena was surrounded in darkness and hushed whispers started to invade the ears of everyone inside. The whispers got louder until the word could be made out. 'The bitch is back' was repeated over and over again, leaving everyone confused. The lights then suddenly came back on as Mickie's theme music echoed throughout the arena. She skipped down to the ring with a slightly crazy look on her face.

After a quick discussion, it was decided that Randy and Barrett would start the match. The immediately went into a grapple with Barrett getting Randy into a side headlock. Randy, being the skilled athlete he is, easily managed to escape and knock Barrett right on his ass. Swift punches and kicks were exchanged, neither man wanting to back down or give up. However, Randy tagged in Mickie and she went straight for Kelly, tossing her over the top rope and delivering punches to her head Kelly tried to pathetically herself. Mickie let out a crazed laugh and went for the pin. Kelly had kicked out at the last possible second and it appeared that Wade had, had enough of this match as he had picked up a steel chair and hit Randy with it.

That was when all hell broke loose. Mickie had shoved Kelly so she speared the ring post. Barrett had picked up the chair he had tossed aside and went to hit Randy with it again, but Mickie had grabbed it, turning Barrett around which allowed Mickie to kick Barrett in the groin. Kelly had come and attacked Mickie from behind while Randy tore the top off of the announcers table. Picking Barrett up, both Randy and Barrett were now on the announcers table which ended with Barrett being put through the table by an RKO. MIckie had taken control over the fight she was having with Kelly, which resulted to Kelly having her nose broken as Mickie repeatedly slammed her face into the steel stairs. Still relentlessly beating Kelly to a pulp, Randy came over and wrapped his arms around Mickie's waist, pulling her away.

"Here are your winners, as a result of a disqualification, Randy Orton and Mickie James." Lillian Garcia spoke into the microphone as Randy's music played. Referees and trainers had come down to ringside to inspect the damaged that had been handed out. Mickie had gotten a microphone from Lillian and as soon as it was near her mouth, she let out a long psychotic laugh. "As you can see, I'm no longer going to be the nice, sweet Mickie James. She is gone. The bitch is back." With that said, Mickie turned around toward Randy a kissed him fully on the mouth. He grabbed the back of her head a responded immediately. They split apart and Mickie let out another laugh and they left the ring together, looking back at the damage the caused.

Maybe they aren't such an unlikely alliance after all.

XXX

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long, I had just lost all inspiration for this story. But I did my best to finish it. It may not be the best but with such low inspiration and school, it the best I could come up. I deeply apologise. Hopefully my next fic will be a lot better.**


End file.
